Because She Smiled
by AnimangaManiac20000
Summary: Sumire has a suspicion that Natsume is in love with Mikan, but what will he say when she confronts him about it A/N Sorry, I forgot to say that Natsume is a little OOC


Because she smiled

** Hi everyone! This is my first story! I hope you like it! I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.( but I wouldn't mind owning Natsume.) **

**Natsume: Weird**

**Mikan: She's just being sweet, Natsume, don't mind her.**

**Me: Yeah! I'm just being sweet**

**Natsume: Tch, Whatever.**

Sumire was annoyed, really, really annoyed. Natsume was giving Mikan all his attention, and if you were keen enough to see it, he smiled at her. THE Natsume Hyuuga DOES NOT smile, to anyone, not even Ruka. When you think about it, it almost seems like Natsume has fallen in LOVE with Mikan, she's just too dense to notice it. There was going to need to be an investigation on this. Sumire had gathered all of the fanclub girls to have an emergency meeting.

"Okay girls," Sumire says. "Three girls in a group, go find any evidence that Natsume likes Mikan or vice-versa. I'll go confront Natsume and I'll ask him myself." She says, swallowing hard. She was voted for the most dangerous job, to annoy Natsume long enough that he will pay attention to her so she can ask him a question. She swallowed again. 'This was going to be difficult.' She thought. Key word, _thought._ "Okay, let's move out!" she yells, pumping her fist in the air!

"Mikan!" Hotaru yells, trying to catch up, Mikan had been avoiding her and Natsume for a few days now, and she was at her limit.

She finally catches up to Mikan and she puts her hand on her shoulder, "Mikan, why have you been avoiding me?" Hotaru asks, keeping her calm, cool façade, but inside, she was really worried that she had done something wrong to Mikan.

"Oh, Hotaru, hi." Mikan says shyly.

"Don't, Hotaru, hey, me!" Hotaru says. "You've been avoiding me!"

"Yeah, I have, because something's bothering me, but if I told you, you would use it to blackmail me!" Mikan says grudgingly.

Hotaru's eyes softened as she took Mikan's hand, "Mikan, I won't blackmail you with whatever is bothering you, I promise." Hotaru said, emotion evident on her face and in her voice.

"Okay," Mikan said as she pulled Hotaru to the side, "I trust you, so don't break it."  
Mikan says, "I'm in love with Natsume."

"What!?" Hotaru says loudly.

"Shhh, you're drawing attention this way. I fell in love with him on accident, but it was really his eyes that drew me in. They were hiding sadness that I wanted to take away from him, but, instead, I fell in love, it's not really _that_ surprising, really." Mikan says in a breath, panting afterwards. They then started talking and walking together.

"Ah, well then, Mikan, that really does make se…" Hotaru was cut off by voices behind a wall. Mikan heard it, too. Because the voices were Natsume, and Sumire.

"What do you freaking want, Permy?" Natsume near-yelled, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I just want to know if you like Mikan." Sumire says bluntly.

Mikan's jaw dropped, and she turned and tried to run away from the wall, but Hotaru held her arm at the very last moment. "Mikan, what are you doing? This is your chance to see if he likes you." Hotaru says in a hushed voice.

"I don't want to know, what if he doesn't like me, what if-"

"Just shut up and be quiet." Hotaru said quietly as they crouched down again to listen to the conversation.

"Why should I tell you?" Natsume asks.

"Because if you don't, I'll never stop annoying you." Sumire replies

"…"

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, I do like, no, I love Mikan Sakura." Natsume finally answers.

"Whaaaaaat!" Sumire screeched. "Why? Why her? Why that pea-brained, idiotic, ugly, horribly sick and disgusting _thing!?" _Sumire screams.

"Urasai, baka. Don't you _ever_ say those things about Mikan _ever _again. Or I will _personally_ make you regret ever speaking a word again." Natsume says to Sumire in a venomous voice.

"But why, Natsume, why her, why not me?" Sumire asks in a barely audible whisper.

"You really want to know why?" Natsume asks.

"Yes."

"I love Mikan, because she smiled." Natsume says gingerly

"What do you mean, I smile all the time." Sumire says back.

" Yes, but your smiles, are the kind of seductive smile that a stripper give to their audience. Mikan smiled at me, when no one else would. She held out her hand towards me and said, "'Natsume, let's be friends.'" She smiled a friendly smile that showed that she had nothing to gain from talking to me. I love her because, instead of fearing me and running away from me, she stood her ground, and, of all things, asked me to be her friend. She didn't ask me to date her, or kiss her, or play along so she could be the popular girl who had tamed that almighty Natsume, no, she asked to be my friend, and she always knew when I was unhappy, even though even Ruka hadn't. It makes no sense to me, she did everything I wanted someone to do, and also something everyone else was too afraid to do. That is why I love Mikan, and not you. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

After he said that, Mikan was speechless. Did she really hear Natsume say all of that? She didn't know Natsume felt that way. She had decided, She was going to confess at their tree. She really, really loves Natsume, and she wants him to know. But for now, she straightened up, and walked away, grinning like an idiot. She ran and tore a piece of paper out of her notebook, and wrote on it,

_Natsume, please meet me at the big sakura tree, I need to tell you something. Mikan._

She then set it inside the manga that was sitting on his desk and skipped out of the room.

Natsume came into the empty classroom, he had forgotten his manga. He grabbed it, then he jumped out the window and climbed to the highest branch of one of the smaller sakura tree. He opened his manga and a tiny paper floated to his lap. He picked it up and read it, it said,

_Natsume, please meet me at the big sakura tree, I need to tell you something. Mikan._

He dropped his manga as his heart fluttered, what did Mikan want to talk about, is she mad at me. She _has_ been avoiding me for the past few days. He dropped down from the branch and ran to the big sakura tree. He stopped short when he saw Mikan siting under the tree with her hair down and blowing in the gentle breeze, She was asleep her breath evenly rising and falling. His heart fluttered, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He forced down the blush and took a step forward stepping on a twig and startled Mikan awake, She opened her eyes, and looked straight at Natsume, and smiled. She stood up, and took a step forward, but because she was still a little drowsy from sleep, she tripped, and fell into Natsume's arms.

"Gomen, Natsume, I guess I'm still a little tired." Mikan says, still sleepy.

"It's okay, but, what did you want to tell me?" Natsume says, his voice softening. He really loves her. Then the thought hit him. what if she wants to tell him to leave her alone, what if she's gotten sick of him and his teases. What if-

"Natsume, If you don't feel the same as me, that's okay, but I really need to tell you this or my heart will burst! So, here goes, Natsume, I love you. I don't know when I started to love you, but I want to be with you, to stay by your side, to make you happy, to see you smile. I love you, every part of you, but if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just wanted to tell you, so now I'll leave and get out of your wa-"

"Mikan, I love you, too. I would have told you, but I didn't want to burden you with having to give me an answer. I love you, too. Mikan, I really do." He says, pulling her close in a hug. They then share a loving and tender kiss, displaying their love for each other.

The End

So? How is it? I hope all of you like it. If you don't please review and tell me what I did wrong. Of course, you can tell me what I did that you like, too, but I would like to know how to improve my writing. Questions, Comments, Concerns, all of these are A-ok.


End file.
